


coming home

by InLust



Series: we might as well be together [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, coming home, i just like the idea of alex dressed down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Lucy comes home to her girlfriend after traipsing the world again





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf_TimeAndSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/gifts).



> just adding some post fic fluff to this because i have a need for imagining alex dressed down in sweats and lucy finding that adorably attractive and still being completely in love with her

It’s Sunday morning when Lucy gets home. 

She’s got a bruise on her cheek and a nasty cut from a Tamaranean Sword that needs some new dressing. 

Despite how tall she stands in her tactical uniform, there’s nothing more that Lucy wants than her bed and her girlfriend. 

Her smoking hot, badass girlfriend who is most likely going to either kill her or worse ignore her. After all, she said she’d be home on Friday night so that they could have the entire weekend together. Too bad the trip to Ethiopia took longer than expected. 

The sun is just peeking through the dusk as she makes it to their apartment. She unconsciously tiptoes in front of the door to reach for the space above the door frame where the spare key was when she realizes that the key has made its home on her key ring for the past three months. She pushes the key in as quietly as she can and turns the lock, creeping into the apartment. 

The gentle smell of Colombian coffee grounds hits her nose first but she doesn’t give up the stealthy entrance because that means Alex is awake. 

Lucy carefully carries her duffle over her shoulder, making sure it doesn’t knock the door as she enters. Her eyes scan the room until she finds Alex. She gently closes the door behind her.

As she places her duffle on the ground, Lucy feels her heart grow infinitely warm, finally being home, but seeing Alex. Her girlfriend is curled up in the small loveseat they brought over from Lucy’s apartment; she’s perfectly framed by the gentle morning light that peeks through the clouds. 

_ Alex grunts as she gently lowers the loveseat. “I don’t get why you want it here out of all places,” she says standing up to rub her hands.  _

_ “Because the sunlight!” Lucy chirps as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Your apartment perfectly faces south to get maximum sunlight throughout the day,” Lucy explains as she drops down on the small seat. She feels the warm sunlight through the window pane and catches her breath after helping Alex carry everything up. “I like that it does that.”  _

_ Alex snickers. “You look like a house plant right now.” _

_ Lucy raises an eyebrow before reaching for Alex’s hand. Alex rolls her eyes before grabbing Lucy’s hand and being pulled into the small loveseat until they're pressed against each other. “Humans are basically house plants according to the internet. You give them water and sunlight and their moods dramatically improve over time.” Lucy pulls Alex’s arm around her shoulder to cuddle into her side.  _

_ Alex bites her lip and leans in to kiss Lucy. “You’re a weirdo.”  _

_ Lucy preens at this and drops her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex kisses her on the head. _

Within a week, the loveseat becomes Alex’s favorite place to sit in the apartment as well. 

Alex is pretending to read a book huddled underneath Lucy’s quilt she got from her mom for law school. Lucy can tell she’s pretending because she pushes her auburn locks behind her ear the minute Lucy places her duffle down. She lets out a small breath before pursing her lips as she flips a page. 

Lucy smirks to herself as she slowly approaches. Alex has always looked beautiful in an awe-inspiring badass kind of way because she prefers to wear black and leather jackets whenever she can. However, right now, Alex looks like the girl next door, her auburn hair that finally starts to touch her shoulders is pulled half up in a ponytail, wearing glasses like she does in the mornings when no one is around, and sporting Lucy’s Harvard Law sweatshirt. Lucy bites her lip. 

Alex still pretends like she doesn’t notice Lucy. In fact, she curls up just a little bit more on the loveseat, flipping the page loudly when Lucy stands before her. Alex feels Lucy’s eyes on her and unconsciously bites her lip. She curls up again with a quiet huff. There’s just enough space for Lucy to sit down. 

Lucy smiles and takes her place next to Alex. She rubs Alex’s knees before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “Good morning, lover,” Lucy playfully croons. 

“Don’t you _good morning, lover_ me,” Alex pouts, still refusing to look at Lucy. “You ditched me for work.” 

“Aww, Alex, you know--” 

“ _You can’t say no because you’re the director_ ,” Alex finishes off for Lucy with a bit of sass. Lucy knows she deserves that for how many times she’s said it. She finally closes the book on her lap and looks at Lucy. She lets out a quiet gasp before furrowing her brows. “You can’t keep coming back like this.” 

“Like what?” Lucy asks genuinely confused. 

“That.” Alex pokes Lucy’s bruise on her cheek, earning a small yelp. 

“Come on, chicks dig scars,” Lucy flirts back instead.

Alex eyes Lucy up and down suspiciously. “Where is it this time?” There’s a tightness in her voice. It’s something Lucy’s been able to pick up on since they’ve started dating because as much as Alex wants to be angry, she’s genuinely worried. She’s starting to give J’onn a run for his money on the parental figure at the DEO. 

Lucy doesn’t try to hide it as she unzips her softshell jacket and peels it off to reveal the compression tee underneath and the gauze covering half of her right forearm. “Tamaranean sword,” she quietly boasts. 

“I don’t even know where that is,” Alex grumbles, gently holding up Lucy’s arm to inspect the wound underneath the poorly wrapped gauze. 

Lucy brightens. “I can show you in the star systems while you redress this.”

Alex doesn’t hold back her glare this time. “You can’t keep coming back hurt just so I can tend your wounds. I’m not a real doctor.” 

“I knooow, but I like it when you play doctor,” Lucy relentlessly flirts. Alex rolls her eyes. “I’ll even let you put me on bed rest.” She adds a wink. 

Alex lets out a sigh at Lucy’s antics, but she bites her lip. She stares at Lucy because she hasn’t seen her girlfriend in a month. After a moment of deciding, Alex stands up rolling up the book into the quilt to throw on the loveseat. She reaches for Lucy’s hand again to pull her up. “You’re going to be in bed, but you won’t be resting.” 

Lucy laughs as she lets herself be dragged back to their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
